Wireless communications networks are growing at an increasing rate and the numbers of users and types of devices, technologies and services are expanding exponentially. A corresponding increase in complexity of management of these networks abounds. SONs can facilitate automation of management of the complex scenarios that arise in the aforementioned environments.